rubi emerald saphire amethyst in camphfblud
by memphis starsentell
Summary: rubbi emeradol saphire amathist li goes to camp haf blud! OC!11!
1. p-dawwwg aw yeah

**hayy im trisha n mi AWSUM etdtor naes rou stury ES MUYU AWSUMO**

**PLZ DUN FLAEM I WORCED WHARD UN DIS STURY flaemers r nazies. **

**SWAG S AWSUM**

chapter one

hai im rubi **(i jst luvvvvv dis name if u dun u dont hav sweg) **emerald saphire amethyst li. sum ppl ting im a mermade but im akshuly an treh nymph, but i hav pale whit skin dats kinda tannd.

im da most beootiful 1 en da wurld. i has da long yelo hare reches 2 de flour n blu eyes dat sparkle like dsty car windohs en da sunlit **(dat jus loohks soooooo swag!111**

i ware a prety japnes uniform. raed strike the blood 4 exampls **(its a rly gud manga srsly man!1)**

my home is camp ½ blud n i liv w my awsum bf p-dawg (he usd 2 b persy jaksun but now his neam has so muuuc h more swagg) n he has da best sparkling SWAGGy blue eyes n a buzz cut of his dark raven onix hare nd ear ring peersingz

every1 camp ½ blud liks me. im the most pop girl n every1 looks up to me. o and i also laik waring sexah tanktops with those awsum no sleeved half shurts + skinny genes dat are riped in sum plac2s n vans or congress. n i own lotsa cardgans.

o btw athenas my mum

**ok dat wus jus da 1 chapter howd u liek it it wus gud rite **

**just da interoduckshen nxt chapter will b da bgining of da rllllll stury**

**trisha (wit sweg) **

**REVEWWWWW!11!11!**


	2. swagga L 11

**Fuk of flamerz!1! STAHP FLAEMNG MI U GUISE DUN HAV SWAG**

**Heey guise im bcak! dis tiem i hav meh edtior halp in righting dis! it gunna b so muhc bteter1! if u dun liek it u no swajg! he wil hel in mi speling and grandmer errers. sry its shrt. it wus 4 da supenseful momen at da end**

Chapter two:

p-dawg wok up and put his pants on. he took a selfie and said "#just_woke_up #so_much_swag and got 1000 lieks immediatly. then he opened his eyes and yawned. rubbu was lyin in bed and sed to him, "wow ur really god at having wild sex. im so tired. we went all nite didnt we."

"omg I lurv you so much rubi lets go again." pdawg gigled shyly.

pdog took of his shit and showed his swaggy abs and his swagilustrous eye brows. i stroke my swag-filled hands and stroked it down his hard abs and we frenched but then… the door was open "WAT THE FUCK ARE U DOIN." it was Swagga L! He iz actually luke but has better swag!1!11

**omg guise dud u lkie m plawt tiwist ? so suspnsful! Wate until nxt chpter omg iz gon be so sweg. yolo**


	3. ANABICH!

**wat do u mean DIS IS REALL N RUBBY'S NAME ISNT MARY SUE its ruby! sry i had skool cldnt update but tanks 2 mi editer naes!1!**

**no flaeming!**

chapter three:

so he barfed in and was liek "OMG WHY R U GUISE SCREWING EEACH ODDER I TOUGHT U LOVD ME RUBBY!"

i sed "of corse not i 3 p-dawg, he's da best!" but thennnn…

…

…

…

GESS WAHT ANABETH CAME IN AND SHE GOT NO SWAG AND SHE SED "BACK OFF BICH PERSY IS MIIINE!1!"

But I sneerd at her and yelled beutifully **(see? mi speling is ok now so STOP FLAEMNG) **"he luvs me, bcuz i'm more beutiful than u"

and P-Dawg sed "ya n my names not persy its p-dawg coz i full of da swagger now." n then he sexily made da peece sine and we kissed n anabich was rlly jelly coz i was way more beutifuller than she wus n i got all da guyz. but den…

Swagga L was all like, "noooo p-dawg is mine!" and pushed me off him but sinc im super-duper strong and prety n intelectuahhl i took out mah gun n shot him in da face.

"u got no swag!11!1 u r luke agen, u don't deserve to be Swagga L nymore!" i yelled at him, bcuz he lost all dat swagger fo steeling my bf

**c how wus dat? nxt chptera new charrie will b interodused! b prepared!**

**trisha**


	4. chironald

**okay i gotz anuzzer editer (tanks shawn!) ok dis tiem its betder n rubbi s NOT a mary sue o huever **

chapter four

Annabeth da bich was dead on the ground. her Blood smelled of swag **(becuz i killed her) **and I hifived PDawg. n then I said "do u wanna go ate breakfast" "Okay" p-dawg licked Annabich and she exploded n was gone. We went otside. After we wen outside a monsta sudenly spawned on de ground. "oh no" pdawg sed but i pulled out my trusti gun and shot it!

right in the head. It dyed 4ever and ever and ever and ever and ever. every1 was like, "You're so cool, Rubi!" and dey all started 2 fight o'er me. and then i sedd…

"every1 plz stop! i know im beautiful **(spelled it rite dis tiem see?) **but plz don't fight over me!" and den dey all stopped cus they all listened 2 me cuz im beautiful and id gotz da swagger.

suddenlY! swagga l i men Luke dat traitor ran otside and sed, "HASHTAGYOLOSWAG" and dat was cool so i sed

"u can be swagga L agen cuz dat was cool" and he sed "yay!" and we were all happy until…

CHIRONALD MCDONALD RAN IN AND SED "WTF R U DOING U MODERFUKERS"

**i wunder wat next?! stay tuned! **

**-trisha 3**


	5. da monsta

**stop flaemingg! fi u dont liek it dont read. u guise hav no swag so fuk off n shes not a mary sue rubbi has probelms 2 like shes 2 beatiful so evey1 fites over her fuk u shawn he abanduned me!**

"Wee killd the monsta," P-Dawg explaned n den chironald wus like

oh dats a gud ting gud job guise!1!" n we got medals and swagy stuffs

every1 thought we wer ful of swag so sudenly we were da moste famus guise in camphfblud. swagga l sudenly said "im sorry rubbi! i never luved p-dawg ive only ever luved u!"

i wus a very kind person so i sed "i kno i knew all along dat u luved me every1 duz cuz **(lol it rymes) **im beutiful n smart"

he sed "yes u r"

n dat was totes swaggy so i gave him 1 of mi guns. 'here taek dis it mite help u"

den a monsta appeered outta nowere n swagga l shot it in da hed wit his knew guns n he saved me so i sed "tanks 4 saving me Swagga L, ur so strong"

but den p-Dwag got all jelis n sudenly…

**revew! i wont post until i get 4 revews! dey can be bad o gud idc but 4 revews ok?/?**

**0trisha 3**


	6. da autority

**tanks 4 da gud revew n rubbi's flaw is dat she makes ppl get hert since shes 2 beeutiful n ppl fite over her. revews! tankooh guys but mor gud revews kaayyy? tankssss. swag 3 **

he puld owt a gun n tryd 2 shoot swagga l but he dojded. p dawg wus mad so then i jumpd btween them n puld them a-part. i leikd them both alot so i yelld "STAHP" n dey did!

but den p dawg reveld his AWSUM NEW SWAGGALICOUS AMAZING WEPEN it was…da….

MAGICAL FAIRY WAND w/it he shot powerfull bursts of majick at swagga l and swagga L maneged to dojde.

finally chironald mcdonald burst onto da sene n wus like, "EVERYBODAH SIT DA FUCK DOWN AND BE DA QUITE" so we did sinse he wus da leader of da cap **(autor note: i nearly rote "cappy bird' lol)**

so den we all lisened to chironald mcdonald. he begin taling

**isskinda short butt issuspense rite? eheh**

**trisha 3 **


	7. DA UNDERHERE

**okey guys. heear iz teh new chpater!1! i hoep u liek it. pS okok STAHP FALEMING U GUIS! ENGLIHS IS NOT MAI 1RD LANGEAGU. IM SITL LERNIGN TO RIGHT GUD. ANYWEY HEAR IS DA NEW CHAPPY**

chironadl stud up and sayd "who iz da wan who spil blood oll ovre there room. there iz blud undreware in da rum!11 hwooo did dis?"  
>rubi stud up and sed "it was anabishc's underhair! meh and p-dagw were jsut tlakign and she wlaking in with her underwair and she exploded, thass why der waz blud everwhere! we r teling da trueth! chironald.1"<br>chironadl scrached his hairy centar balls wiht his figner adn telld rubi " i udnerstadn. butt what wer u and percy doin inn da saem room? ddi u plya boared game?"  
>p-dawg sid to im "we didnt pley bored gaem we maed sweet luv and den anabich wldkaed in wiht her bluddy underhair adn we stahped and den she exploed with chez blud everwhere!11!"<br>chinorald sed "whow luks fun! anabich was rued of hre to wlak in on ur boarded gaem and luv macking . im gled she dyed1!" he scrached his bals and wlaked away  
>rubi sed to p-dawg "chirondalds bals are hawt!" "i argee" p-dawg replaisd<p>

**it look si kindna radnmom but da sotry is still goin sooo. Ya keep swag- tirsha**


	8. DA STRUNGEST WARIOR

**wat is 'my immortal'. is dey pleyjeraizeeng me/ tell dem 2 stop! is not naice 2 pleyjerising. n whose tara gilsbie. dus she liv in dubai ? dats so swaga i wanna liv in dubai**

**dis ant a pardy . neways ima mak da better sweg plut now. **

**also i ffto i mene i got a new baeta so evthing shud be gud now!1!**

Chironald said, "You have a qwest.

"It's to kill the great monsta Irony, because he's ironic. **(geddit? lol)**"

Imediately, me and P-Dawg accepted cuz we wanted to always be together. Then Swagga_ L wanted to join but we said no cus hes not swagga enough.

He was sad but we were happy cuz he was sad. We went back to our cabin together and kissed for a long, long tim.

**frum heer its not edted so dere mite be a litl bit wurs.**

DEN WE PAKED OWR STUF AND GOT MOOVING.

i gotz mai pretty swaggy dager with the dracon desines on it n p-dawg has his anaklusmos, or riptide. hes rely strung n so am i im prlly the strgest person in da camphflbdu

then we sah a monsta i jus slashd it n it dispared. p dawg wus like "ahmagahd ur so kewl and swagalitious" n i new dat so i didnt respund. he wus supsed 2 say dat neways snce im so gud n it happen all da tiem.

**how wus it? drup a fevew!**

**trisha 3**


	9. ironc

**heyyyy tanks 4 de revews i relly appreshated dem sry i dint update soonr but i had skooll n ya**

**on wit da stry! loll dis is bated so it shud be gud!**

it turnd out dat dat monsta wasn't irony but it was acutally the weeker monsta bedbug. so den…

.

,

,.

.

P-dawg and me travelled to the hidout of the evill monsta Ironic. We took our sword and slashd at it but somhow it always rejeneurated so it wouldnt die.

we wer getting pretty annoyd at the Ironc so pdagw n i kissd swagaliciously 4 10 secs! When we lookd up agen, the monsta was disintagrating! irony could only be defeatd by luv! 3 3

B'cuz kissing had workd so well, pdawg and me kissd some more! but sudenly, all of iron's babies came out and said, "RUBBI EMERADL SAPHIRE AMATHIST LI FROM CAMPHFBLUD WE THINK U R SO PRETTY THAT WE HAF TO STEEL U AWAY AND KILL UR BF" and i gaspd in horror b'cuz they a gonna kill p-dawg and steel me!

imma not that pretty! I said swaggaliciously, but every1 disagreed, b'cuz they new i was just bein modest. that's anuther 1 of my good trates, im always modest so ppl will like me. that's part of the swagga, is bein pretty and sexay and awsome but bein modest about it.

however, da monstas still wantd 2 kill p-dawg, so pdawg and me…

**2 BE CONTINUD **

**i bet u cant wate to see wat hapens nxt hehe dont wory ill mak it intrestin**

**trisha 3**


	10. dienosores

**sry 4 knot duing stuf f4 mmondhths. lol i get a nu bfriend!1!111 he israel cyoot adn nise! his nem is rinut n i tink dats how u spell it but im not very gud at speling englih is naht me 1t lengau aneewey lesgo 2 da stroy!**

**dis gon b kina liek prologe. k.**

342ad48 yers go ther wer lik dainosors n stuph annd lik p-dawg n rubi wer der 2 adn hda mor wild secks!1 den da dinfosors wawch dem n wuzlike "wtf, r dey doin' idk dude budt dey totely hav sweg

#swag #humen #lel...

tis a bad dark stearmy (combo of steemy n stormy realy drmtiadc! :)))0) nait lolti waz lik todes sweg lik my boyefrend rinut hahhaah. n lik den der was da meteer dat wipet awt da dainasors. n hten rubi wus like "wha so coo"l n den dey hat mor sax n plaid bored games gain!1

dey kep bangeeng eech odder n he put da thng in da thng n liek den globo warmin kame n liek warmd uppp da erth n lik. TOOOOOOO HAWTTT n lik da medeor wuz akshuly nokai 550)0 dat y wus liek industripptabel (cud u no hao liek da nokai id lke da indestupptble!1) bt chiornlad cam nd cot dem habbing secs n joynd in wit dem... (i luv 3 weys) AND DEN PDAWG DAID (TO B CONTNIUED HEHEHEE)

**swag off**

**trisha 3 3 tenks guise luv ya n rinut 3 3 **


	11. vejtuble

**hai gai!1 eye do nut updaet mai storey becuz mty inglish teecher hets meee SOOOOooOoOOOoooOOo0 mutch. nywey hear da story1! #3 if mi inglish est wurs datrs cuz rinut (mi bf) n i wer travellllin in seeatle**

su u no hao lick da pdawhg she liek died n stuff . den rubi liek lickd herf asse n liek den bearied her in da grawn nd den

suhdenly pdwags boddee lek strated floh ting (0mg plto twest!) nd den hre bubes disaperaed n a bulj imerged frum hr crawch. rUbi densed "ogmg pdgaw!1

wat heppen t2 yu?/" but den pdawg dint sey anthing cus hes ded. SUUDENLIE

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

PDAWG TERND INTWO A Boi!11!1!11!1!

sundetly den chirondlncdomlad apeered awt of nowere1! (dun dun dun) n liak said " rubi wht dafack ru doig? n yu 2 pdawg, hwo cum

u hav no moar bube?"

pdwah iz insecrue abut his gendre n srated 2 cryi! "dunt be sahd!1 pdagw" rubi frated /"he vrey tupid" n den pdawg dint sey anthign

cuz hes ded.

den chirondal tuk a vegtable n strated beeting pdwag. rubi sed "nooooobnooooo" butt den rubi waz slapd bi hiz beet!1 (o no). chrondal

**tuk da beed n liekmslapd dem aggen. tubey contineu!1**

**okeiii thets all 4 nao. n sory if mai lik inglihs is werss i hav da flu coff coff buy by ! 3**


	12. BISECKSHUAL

**im raedng da oduhsie en inglish ~! rinut is poo btw tanks 2 bixesual-annabich to inspairng mi 4 dis chapie**

**enjoy da sturyd**

sudenlie anabich apeered! her skin smoot as sandpipur n hare golden as a moist baebaes butt (which is sweggy like clipso on swegygia) hur i's wer grey liek dirt

"issok pdawg!11! i'm biseckushal!" she giv him smoochi e 'i like gurls n bois dye both hav sweg"

"aw hell no" pdawg sed 'i still # rubi"":

"BUT" anabich gleard me she luvs swagga L!'

"R U VERY NOT FALS?!' PDAWG AKSED ME!

i loered mi hed in shame "I AM NOT FALS"

"BUT U WERE FALS TO ME"

"BUT I WERE NOT UNFALS"

"yes u WER fals"

"fihn den IM LEVING U"

"BYE'

"alrite ttyl"

"luv u babe"

*drops mike*

"U DROPD MIKE! HOW DAER yU"

and den

.

.

.

.

.

**cliffie!~ **

**-trisha 3 lluv u all**


	13. MAIK

**ye **

**imc new bf, his nems teyo i meen tao no! its taeo n his goin 2 da scrips natinal speling beee! his so smart**

**he daird mi 2 captalize da 1st leter of everry sentence so im sry dat da gramer is guna b so bad so heer goes **

"U DROPD MAIK" Pdawg sed,

Maik was da BEET. Da 1 dat chironadl wus beeting pdawg wit

Maik wus as red as t sqwift's album n wite as mi tan, da leef was as green as da leeef stuck in anabichs teeth

Chironadl screemd a screem. "DA BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET! IT WUS NEVAH FALS N NAO IS FALS N BAD U WAN BEETING LIL BOY?" "Ye" sed toto

I m c rius

Ups

**Oopsyes

"No no beeting pls" Pdawg soliloquized n elocuted n it wus vry cute **(teyo taut mi dat werd, cute) **

But ofc chironald mcdonadl wud naht beet mi so i begd him nawt 2 beetP eadwg eeda.

"Butt. Wat if IRONCI IS STIL ALAIV"

"Oo tru"

"Lets kill icronic"

"K"

"Huh"

"K"

"Ye"

"Ok"

"Ye"

"Jij"

"LESS GO"

"WB ME!" Sed Anabich"

"U R A MOIST BAEBAE'S BUTT"

"K"

n den dey went 2 kil ironith

**.**

**.**

**.**

**hohooo cilffie!111!**

**revew 2 get nex chappy**

**-trish **


	14. da hare

**omg**

ruby hath blond raven hare n it jmped arownd

"OH NOES U HAV LAIS" pdawg shrikeked

"oh noe, it is jus mi hare"

"oh ye just u hare"

"k lessgo kill ironie" "LETS GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

so dey went 2 da mounten agen 2 kill da iron but da iron was da sooper bomb! HE WUS BOMB DOT COMB

he hed liek even mor hare den rubi n lik her hare wuz scared an ran awey

"NOOOOOOO HAREEEE"

thy mantle guuud

what staned wit bludeeee

"HUEHUEHUE" sed da hare

"wate u can takl?/"

"ye"

"o"

"ok"

n den irony rored

"meow"

"AHHHHHHH" rubi was so scered

his hare flaped in da wind

rubi iz bald

den irony sank hiz bawls in hur face cheaks. it hurted alot.

"EW WAIT RYU CHIRONADL."

"ye"

"o"

"ok"

"akually im hiz cuzzin"

"o"

"ok"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"OOOO"

"OK"

"WATE WUT"

"WAO CHRIONALD MCDONADL NEVER INTERODUSED MI 2 HIS FAMILI"

"HAHA! '

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

LUV LOOKS NAWT WIT DA EYES BUTT WIT DA MIND N DERE4 IS WINGD COOPID PANTED BLIND

**tubey continud**

**-trisha ! luv ya**


End file.
